An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is an electrical circuit that converts an analog input signal, such as a voltage, into a digital signal. The digital signal may be a single digital number proportional to the magnitude of the voltage or a sequence of such digital numbers.
A successive-approximation analog-to-digital converter uses a comparator to successively narrow a range that contains the input voltage. At each iterative step, the converter compares the input voltage to the output of an internal digital-to-analog converter which might represent the midpoint of a selected voltage range. At each step in this process, the approximation is stored in a successive approximation register (SAR). The internal digital-to-analog converter may use a network of resistors.
Correlated Electron Material (CEM) exhibits a state transition from a low impedance state to a high impedance state. The transition arises from electron correlations in a material, rather than from the solid state structural phase changes seen in other materials. The transition may be controlled by a voltage and current applied across the correlated electron material.